With the continuous development of Bluetooth technology, BLE (Bluetooth Low Energy) techniques supported by Bluetooth 4.0 protocol have been widely applied to the field of wireless remote control, which enable more and more functions to be included in Bluetooth remote control devices. It can be seen from the Bluetooth 4.0 protocol that three connection parameters, namely, Connection Interval, Slave Latency, and Supervision Timeout, determine the power consumption and data transmission capacity of a Bluetooth remote control device.
In related art, a Bluetooth remote control device may initiate a dialog for updating a connection parameter with a controlled device that is communicatively connected with the Bluetooth remote control device after a number (Slave Latency) of Connection Intervals. This results in slow updating of the connection parameter, thereby affecting power consumption and data transmission capacity of the Bluetooth remote control device.